comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamora (Earth-2004)
Gamora is a Zehoberei former assassin and a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. She became the adopted daughter of Thanos and adopted sister of Nebula after he killed half of her race. She served him for years before betraying him in an attempt to free herself from his ways. History When Gamora was very young, the interplanetary warlord Thanos killed half of her species, the Zehoberei. Although she and her mother attempted to hide, they were quickly found by Thanos' soldiers and taken out to the spotlight. Gamora fought off the soldier restraining her, an act that Thanos himself saw, which earned her the Titan's interest in her. He took her aside and taught her his beliefs on balance by symbolizing it with balancing a knife on his finger and asked her to do the same. When his soldiers began the massacre, Gamora turned and almost saw her people being massacred. However, Thanos turned her attention back onto the knife and complimented her when she finally balanced the dagger. While her parents were among those killed, Thanos spared and raised her as his own child. As Gamora grew older, Thanos cybernetically altered her body, trying to transform her into the ultimate weapon. Gamora trained under the tutelage of Ronan the Accuser as a galaxy-class killer alongside Korath and the Luphomoid known as Nebula. Gamora also often trained under the Black Order member, Proxima Midnight. Unlike the rest of Thanos' adopted children in the Black Order, Gamora and Nebula actually did consider each other sisters and both shared great enmity towards Thanos for destroying their childhoods. Despite their closeness, Thanos had Nebula and Gamora regularly spar against each other with Gamora winning every match. In response, Thanos would 'upgrade' Nebula every time she lost against Gamora in order for her to "be her equal". The consistent and brutal "upgrades" caused Nebula to grow to resent her sister. Upon reaching adulthood, Gamora and Nebula sought the powerful item known as the Orb for Thanos under the command of Korath the Pursuer. On the planet Praxius IX, while following a false lead on the Orb, Nebula found herself ensnared by an impenetrable Laser Thorn Energy Net. Under Thanos' orders, Gamora left Nebula behind, leaving her only a large knife with which to cut herself out of the netting. The experience drove a great wedge between the two sisters, and also strengthened Gamora's bitterness towards Thanos. As the years passed, Gamora's skills earned her Thanos' favoritism, which only proved to strengthen the growing wedge in her relationship with Nebula. In time, Gamora built up the reputation as the "deadliest woman in the galaxy" and became well known throughout the cosmos. Meeting Star-Lord While on a mission for Thanos, Gamora met the scoundrel Peter Quill, who called himself Star-Lord. She had lost her own ship so she tricked him into thinking she wanted a ride in his ship so Quill would take her to her designated planet, Torfa, to kill a Kree target that Thanos had been given by Ronan. However, during the journey, she found herself at ease with Quill, and his desire to help anyone in need. At one point, they made a stop on a planet to pick up fuel, when his canisters were stolen by Rocket Raccoon and his partner Groot. However, when the seismic machine Rocket made to cover their escape went off too soon, it caused a young child to become separated from his mother and fall, being caught by Quill who flew down to get him. Gamora then risked her own life without trying to stop herself, saving Quill the Boy. She scolded Rocket, who realised what he could have done. In the end, after helping them fix the ship, Rocket and Groot joined them, but Rocket soon found out who Gamora was from a bounty Groot found, and told Quill. While at first furious thse Sheba kept it from them, Quills Mind changed after Gamora admitted why she did what she did. Accepting her as one of them, Quill officially welcomed her aboard, and Rocket joked that they were Guardians of the Galaxy. Liking the name, Quill said that's what they now were. Guardians of the Galaxy Eventully, The Gaurdians gained new members, Drax , who sought revenge on Thanos and Ronan, and a telepath named Mantis. Angry that Gamora betrayed him and left, Thanos sent Nebula to find her and bring her back, but Nebula had the intention of killing Gamora instead. The Guardians soon located the Orb, which contained the Power Stone. After Gamora explained what Thanos would do with the Infinity Stones, The team decided to take it to the Collector away from Thanos. During their mission, Nebula attacked, but Eventully joined them after Gamora reconnected with her sister. During the hand off with the Collector Thanos himself arrived and killed him, causing afight between him and the guardians. Nebula teleported the orb away, but was then killed by Thanos before he left Gamora to morn her sister. Thanos would go on to find the Orb again on Xandar and finally obtain the first infinty stone. The guardians would meet the Kronan Korg and help him free the prisoners held by the Grandmaster on Sakaar. Korg then joined the team. They would also meet the Asgardian Beta Ray Bill. Bill had gone after Thanos, an s had been left for dead in the vacuum of space, only alive thanks to being Asgardain. After he was saved by the guardians, he was convinced he owed them a life debt, and loyally stayed by their side. They later met the biological son of Thanos, Thane. At first, Gamora tried to kill him as justice for Nebula, until Thane convinced them he was not like his father. The Mind Games Shadow Wars Infinity War After the capture of Stephen Strange by Thanos, Thor met up with the Guardians after receiving the news from Heimdall, and the Guardians and Thor went to the Sanctuary II to break Strange out before Ebony Maw could get it for Thanos. Strange was gaurded by a pair of Sakaarans, who Gamora easily dispatched, and she freed Strange. However, Thanos then arrived as Strange was opening the portal, and to prevent Thanis getting the Time Stone, Strange was forced to leave Gamora behind, much to Star Lords rage, and Gamora was captured and detained by Thanos. While she was locked in her cell, she was vsisted by her old tutor and mentor, Proxima Midnight, who was disponited with how Gamora an said Nebula both ended up traitors, and mused that Nebula's death on Knowhere could have been avoided of Ganora stayed loyal. Proxima then said she hoped Gamora took this second chance, before Thanos arrived, and Midnight bowed and departed. Thanos undid the restraints, as Gamora spa The that's he should pretend to care. Thanos told her he did care, but Gamora screamed at him for killing her sister, and Drax, her friend. Thanos stressed The you shouldn't mean anything to her, but Gamora yelled they meant far more than he did. Thanos told her that having to kill his own daughter was the hardest thing he ever had to do, but Gamora s that Nebula was never his daughter, and nether was she. Still Thanos, appealed to Gamora to stand by his side once again, even offering her a place in the Black Order, but Gamora refused. Thanos reminded Gamora that she was not the only one on the ship who had lost what they loved, bringing up his homeworld of Titan, and his people's annihlation, and his wish to prevent their fate falling on any other planets. Thanos told her with all six stones, he could snap his fingers, and half of life would cease to exist, leading to balance in the universe. Gamora called him insane, but Thanos just said he saw the bigger picture, before he left. Sometime afterwards, he willingly freed Gamora, but confined her to her quarters. Following the second capture of Doctor Strange, Gamora broke him out once again. This time, Strange refused to leave her, but she said he had to, and she had a plan. Strange seemed to know what she meant, and gave her a cryptic warning of what he foresaw. After Strange left, Gamora conacted Thane, and he met her on the Sanctuary II. They planned to bring down the ship and trap Thanos on Earth when he arrived, so they could disarm him of his gauntlet and finally kill him. Thane an s Gamora went to the bridge, where The Other was in command with a band of Chitauri. Thane fought The Other while Gamora dispatched the Chitauri, until both she and Thane fought and Eventully killed The Other. However, before they could take control of the ship, they were attacked by the Black Order, who had discovered Strange had escaped and found Thanes ship on board. Gamora was stunned by Proxima, but before she could kill her, they recived a message from Thanos, ordering them to the surface. Supergiant informed Cull Obsidian to take Thane and Gamora to be executed before the rest of the Order took the Lightsbane down to the X-Base. Thane and Gamora fought back against Obsidian and escaped, going down to the battlefield as well, Gamora manning a Cannon and shooting Obsidian down, although he survived. Gamora and Thane were split up as they fought, and Gamora tried fighting her way to Quill. Quill shot at Thanos as the Titan approached Vision, but was distracted by Gamora'a call and blasted aside. Before anyone could stop him, Thanos took the Mind Stone, killing Vision, and snapped his fingers. Thanos teleported over to Gamora as people began to turn to dust around them, Quill among them, and even some of Thanos' own forces. Gamora watched the devastation unfold, and asked her father if now he was finally happy. Thanos said this didn't make him happy, but made him feel he had done the universe a favour. Gamora then asked the cost of his victory, as she began to turn to dust herself. Thanos cried out and reached for her, but Gamora shook her head and backed away, before turning to dust. Broken and horrified, Thanos teleported away. Reversal of the Snap When the Avengers used their own infinity gauntlet to revere the snap caused by Thanos, all his victims were resurrected, including Gamora, who met back up with the Guardians of the Galaxy and went to confront Thanos.Category:Versions of Gamora Category:Earth-2004 Category:Earth-2004 Stars Category:Victims of the Decimation (Earth-2004)